Reidō
Reidō (令堂, Reidō) better known as Mother (母さん, Kaasan) by her associates and "children" is a century old assassin who has a particular taste for brain washing and manipulating young children and training them to become world class assassins. Also known as Alththani min Al-ghul (الثاني من الغول; lit. "Second of the ghouls"), Reidō is a ghost and prefers to pull the strings from the shadows, causing many people to doubt her very existence. In fact, she is so secretive that no one knows her last name and some even doubt that Reidō is her real name. She is the founder and leader of an organization known as Children of Sorrow which comprises of young children trained to be lethal warriors; the members are anywhere from the age of 8-15 years of age. She also has connections with several businessmen across the globe and will do their dirty job for the right price. While her origin remains unknown, some speculate that she is an immortal being because of how long she has lived. It is her experience and longevity that has allowed her to wield the mighty Seal of Solomon; a mystical artifact which was cursed and was lost to humanity for centuries. Appearance Personality History Powers and Abilities Magic Ink Magic (墨の魔法, Sumi no Mahō): Telekinesis (テレキネシス, Terekineshisu): Telekinesis is a type of Caster Magic used by various Mages that allows them to control matter with their minds. According to various sources, "Mother" is one of the strongest telekinetics in existence. *'Push (押し, Oshi)': She can push and deflect objects as well as people away from her. She can push virtually all forms of matter away from her using her mental energy. *'Pull (伝, Tsute)': Using telekinesis, she can pull objects and people closer to her. *'Levitation/Flight' (Unnamed): She can levitate herself and at least five people with her by using the power of telekinesis to defy gravity and also protect them from extreme G-force separation/difference. The telekinetic energy can also be used to propel them forwards, giving them the ability to fly at somewhat decent speeds. *'Break (砕く, Kudaku)': Using telekinesis, she can compress various objects and beings which causes them to be crushed and deformed. By condensing objects and other form of matter into a small size; mostly spherical, she can create her very own round shot ammunition by compressing metal objects into large balls or can create a human cannon ball. *'Halt (止まる, Tomaru)': Using telekinetic force she can bind or otherwise stop targets from moving and can grasp moving objects in one place. However, anything that is capable of exerting a force greater than 85,000 N can break free from this binding. *'Drift (偏差, Hensa)': Using sheer telekinetic force, she can redirect or alter an object's directional course. This allows her to create an invisible aversion field around that causes matter to be redirected; making it impossible to directly hit her. *'Texture Lock (生地鍵, Kiji kagi)': This magic spell lets her feel the texture of objects she has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain magical materials or feel when two things which she has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. *'Field Tracking' (Unnamed): She can use this to detect enemies by expanding her telekinetic field through whatever medium she wants and the radius of this field significantly increases, allowing her to detect and track anything and everything that comes in contact with this field. Enhanced psionic senses enable her to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum) especially if they pose a threat to his well-being in his immediate vicinity. *'Kashi (仮死, Kashi)': Reidō can use her telekinesis to exert a certain amount of force to strangle and crush the victim's gullet. She can use this on multiple enemies to choke them simultaneously; though she has control over how much force she is exerting on each of her victim. *'Destroy (破る, Yaburu)': Reidō can unleash several telekinetic blasts which are obviously invisible in nature and are capable shattering certain objects and sending several grown men flying away. *'Machine Gun (機銃, Kijū)': Reidō can precisely launch a barrage of condensed telekinetic energy in a similar manner to a machine gun. In fact, she can launch about 750-800 such precise shots per minute; much like a Browning Machine Gun. *'Burst (劈, Heki)': Reidō can use her telekinesis to channel the Earth's magnetic field through the electro-current of her brain and generate devastating electromagnetic pulses. This can disrupt or even permanently damage any form of technology in it's radius, ranging from bionics to communications. Telepathy (念話, Terepashī): Reidō is one of the few individuals who have the highest level of mastery in telepathy and as such, her form of telepathy falls into two categories: communication and perception. According to her, telepathy is more of an umbrella term and much of it's capabilities remain unexplored. *'Reading/Mental Sense' (Unnamed): Reidō can sense and process the thoughts of other people in her mind and hear them much like ordinary speech. She can take this one step further and read the victim's subconscious and brain waves. **'Mother Know's The Best (母は最高の知っています, Hahawa Saikō no Shitte Imasu)': Using her ability to read one's mind and by extension, subconscious, she is able to intercept or completely dodge and avoid her opponent's attack by simply reading their thoughts and brain waves. As the body cannot even move itself without the brain waves in action, she is able to predict her opponent's every move. *'Link (連係, Renkei)': Reidō can establish a permanent psychic link with both her followers and victims that tends to linger even after one has apparently removed it. This allows her to stay in connection with that individual for the rest of their lives. *'Broadcast (放送, Hōsō)': Reidō can broadcast a telepathic signal at an amazing range that allows her to mentally communicate with a number of people at once; without even requiring her to establish a mental link with them. *'Hijack (乗っ取り, Nottori)': Reidō can hijack or forcefully enter a telepathic conversation or network or even secretly insert her presence into a mental conversation. She is skilled enough to hijack Archive-based telepathy several times. *'Static Frequency (静的周波, Seiteki Shūha)': She using this spell can mentally disrupt other peoples' thoughts by instilling telepathic static in the minds of others that disrupted higher brain functions. People affected by her mental attacks become incapable of concentrating on any conscious action, and are often completely disabled to the point where lose control of their autonomic motor functions, collapsing into a semi-conscious heap. This often causes her victims to utter gibberish. This can essentially induce even the smartest being with great stupidity causing them to become clumsy or incoherent. *'Compulsion (強制, Kyōsei)': She can control the minds of others with targets being completely subject to their mental control; given that they have fragile minds or weak will power. She can completely bend them to her will. The victims are placed into a semi-conscious state, as such, they do not have any recollection of the previous actions that they performed while under its effect. *'Memory Learn (覚え見習い, Oboe minarai)': By reading specific parts of one's mind that contains knowledge about something in specific or reading their memories, she can replicate any kind of knowledge, be it knowledge over a subject, a foreign language, or mastery of a fighting style. This works much like Memory Make. However, she can only learn simpler magic as complex magic is simply "too much data to process"; this allowed her to at the very learn the five basic elemental forms of magic. **'Fire Magic' (火の魔法, Hi no Mahō): **'Water Magic' (水系各種魔法, Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): **'Earth Magic' (土魔法, Tsuchi Mahō) '': **'Wind Magic''' (風魔法, Kaze Mahō): **'Lightning Magic' (雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): *'Dark Psyche' (Unnamed): She has the ability to release the dark side of a person's personality, and make them evil. *'Soul Measure (霊計測, Reikeisoku)': She can read residual thought imprints left on objects touched by people. The Mother can read the history of any object she touchs and open a telepathic link with anyone related to the object; touching a necklace and telepathically linking with the owner is one example. Physical Capability Longevity/Immortality: Master Martial artist: Expert Knife fighter: Amazing Speed: *'Honed Reflexes': Expert Tactician: Equipment Seal of Solomon (鳴子百合, Narukoyuri): Trivia Category:Original Characters Category:Female